


Head Cases and Questionable Characters

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Break Up, Christmas, Costumes, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Getting Back Together, Inappropriate Humor, Lawyer!TeenWolf, Lawyers, M/M, Meddling, Mistletoes, Multi, Pining, Sexual Humor, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Argent & Hale, one of the most prestigious legal firms in the country, was always eventful to say the least. It was a big headache a lot of the times, sure, and a pain in the ass in most, but for Stiles Stilinski, it was a dream come true. He adored his colleagues, was paid a boatload of money, and everybody knew that he was damn good at his job.</p><p>...Or one where Teen Wolf and Boston Legal collides, everybody is a lawyer (except for Scott), Stiles and Lydia are BAMFs, Laura wants Derek to get laid, and Peter is (as always) creepy as hell. And Chris just wants to do his job but all his attorneys insist on being inappropriate and ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Cases and Questionable Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Boston Legal Season 01 and suddenly got it into my head to write lawyer!TeenWolf and lawyer!Sterek. So, here it is. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT: I used the cases, discussions, lawyer lingo, and some of the jokes from the show, because I am neither a lawyer nor American so I don’t know how any of this mumbo-jumbo works and how to make legal cases so do not ask me about them nor berate me. Got that? Good. I just slotted them all in here and there and reworked the dialogue so that it fits everybody.
> 
> Also, Boston Legal is a damn good show everybody needs to watch, and James Spader’s zingers are to-die-for. Stiles should be given the chance to use some of them. Especially on Derek.
> 
> The title comes from some of the Boston Legal episodes.

Working for Argent & Hale, one of the most prestigious legal firms in the country, was always eventful to say the least. It was a big headache a lot of the times, sure, and a pain in the ass in most, but for Stiles Stilinski, it was a dream come true. He adored his colleagues, was paid a boatload of money, and everybody knew that he was damn good at his job.

The current heads of the firm were Gerard Argent and Peter Hale. However, both men were needed abroad so the task of handling the firm fell to their successors and seniors partners, Chris Argent and Laura Hale, as well as Alan Deaton, their managing partner and legal advisor. There was more or less a force of thirty lawyers and attorneys employed by the firm, including Stiles, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, and Allison Argent.

Stiles pushed open the glass doors to the conference room, heading straight for his usual seat. He passed by a head of strawberry blonde hair.

“Lydia.” He leaned down to peck her cheek.

“Stiles,” she grinned, winking. “Guess what?”

Stiles sat down, tossing his filer on the table. “So early in the morning and already you have scrounged up some bit of gossip.” He smirked. “Do tell.”

“Deaton and Laura had someone new brought in from one of our associate branches.” Lydia smacked her ruby red lips. “However, I have yet to find out who this person is and from what branch.”

“I heard about that too,” Danny said, sitting across from them. “From what I heard, Laura is ecstatic.”

“She definitely is,” Isaac said, as he passed them while carrying a large bundle of folders. He started handing them one each. “She woke me up at five in the morning, texted me a ‘good morning, sunshine’. And she’s been singing in her office.”

“That is not a good thing,” Allison said as she passed, grabbing a folder from Isaac. She smiled as Isaac gave her a quick peck on the mouth. “That usually means she’s done something evil.” She sat down beside Danny.

Jackson suddenly walked in, eyes wide. “You guys are not going to believe who’s with Laura right now.”

The door was pushed open, sending Jackson half-sprawling. Stiles didn’t even bother covering up his loud laughter, not even stopping when Chris gave him a scolding look. Deaton simply walked in, smiling calmly. Jackson reached over to bat at Stiles on the head in retaliation before sitting beside Lydia. All the lawyers in the room scurried to their seats and Isaac gave a parting wave before leaving.

Chris grabbed the remote, turning to the television and clicked it on. Two males were on the screen.

“Our greetings to London and Tokyo.”

 _“Good morning,”_ Gerard said, prim and proper as ever as he sipped what could only be tea.

Peter was smirking creepily, as he always was. _“Morning, my dear Chris.”_

Almost everybody in the room groaned. Allison giggled. Chris ignored Peter.

“All right everybody, let’s get to business,” Chris said. He grabbed a folder and riffled through the contents. “Item one, the Beckermen discovery?”

Danny raised a hand. “Opposing counsel was granted their motion to compel which means we are now required to turn over all correspondence and scientific studies.”

Peter cleared his throat. _“What about the ones we burned before the judge’s order?”_

Danny was confused. “Er, we didn’t burn any documents, sir.”

 _“Sure, we did,”_ Peter said, tone dripping with sweetness. _“Chris has my lighter. Burn them all today.”_

Because they were also evil, Stiles and Lydia let out matching amused laughter. Danny was confused. Chris glared at Peter in disapproval. Gerard only continued to sip his tea.

“Now, now, Peter,” Deaton scolded gently, still the picture of serenity.

“Make sure all the files are handed over before lunch, Danny,” Chris said. “And shut up, Peter. Item two, have we contacted Chicago for the Silverman trial?”

“Yep,” Stiles said. “They will be sending in the transcripts via email before the end of the week.”

Lydia leaned over to Jackson. “We should go to Chicago for Christmas.”

“You should,” Danny said, joining in and grinning with dimpled cheeks. “Had the sixth best sex of my life in Chicago.”

“Damn. With who?” Stiles asked.

“Jeffrey Saxon, the criminal defense attorney,” Danny said.

“Oh my god, I’ve met him before,” Allison said. “He has a nice ass.” Chris suddenly let out something of a strangled swallow.

“He hit on me back then,” Stiles said. “Now I’m regretting turning him down.”

 _“Chicago is a lovely idea,”_ Peter suddenly piped up. _“I know someone from the Peninsula Chicago. We should try it Chris.”_

Chris cleared his throat, glaring at everyone, especially Peter. “Gentleman, ladies, please remember to conduct yourselves professionally. This is a staff meeting.” He grabbed his folder. “Item three, we–”

The door opened and Laura popped her head in. “Chris?”

“Oh, of course,” Chris nodded and waved a hand. “You can show him in.”

Laura opened the door, leading someone inside. Danny, Allison, and Lydia just about zeroed in on Stiles, who sat there frozen as all fuck. Jackson smirked knowingly.

“Good morning,” Laura said. “I know no introductions are needed, but for the sake of propriety, I would like to introduce my brother, Derek Hale.”

_(“Derek Hale.”_

_“I know. I’m Stiles Stilinski.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You might be a Hale, but I’m a better lawyer than you.”_

_A smirk. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”_

_“It could be you, but I don’t go for obnoxious men, no matter how attractive they are.”_

_“That’s a shame. I have a thing for mouthy and attractive lawyers.”)_

Derek looked the same since Stiles last saw him, the deep set green eyes, perfect nose, chiseled jaw, the sexy, lickable stubble, and thin kissable lips. He was in a charcoal grey suit accentuating his broad shoulders and chest that tapered off into his sinfully slim hips. He was wearing a dark blue tie and Stiles could just imagine using it to tug the man straight into his office.

Well, Stiles had done that, one time, a year back.

Holy fuck, he was half-hard.

Stiles swallowed as Derek regarded everyone in the room with a polite nod. His eyes rested on Stiles and Stiles could see the flash of recognition.

“Good morning. It is a pleasure,” Derek said, voice as dark and deep as the nights he whispered the filthiest things in Stiles’ ear. He turned to Chris and Deaton and shook their hands.

“Derek,” Deaton said, smiling. “Good to see you.”

 _“Derek!”_ Peter was grinning at the screen. _“How is my adorable nephew?”_

Derek rolled his eyes and shit if that still didn’t look sexy as fuck to Stiles. “Hello, uncle. Hello, Mr. Argent.”

 _“Good to have you back, son,”_ Gerard said.

Laura smiled proudly at her brother. “Derek has come in from our Boston branch and will be staying here.”

There were surprised whispers from the staff. Stiles felt like he was hit dead on with a wrecking ball.

Derek nodded, eyes settling on Stiles. He grinned, all teeth and evil, sexy intent. “I look forward to working with you all.”

* * *

“There is the Brant appeal later this afternoon,” Chris said as he and Allison walked down the hall. “Are you prepared?”

“Of course,” Allison said. “I’m due in court with Ethan.”

“Who’s the judge?” Chris asked.

“Judge Resnick.”

“He’s a schmuck.”

“Daddy!” Allison gave him a reproachful look.

“Jackson!” Chris called out, grabbing the man by the arm as he passed. “Back Allison up on the Brant appeal. She’s before schmuck Resnick. See if you can get a damn continuance.” He spotted Lydia. “Oh, Lydia, there you are. Matthew Cameron came by. I sent him to your office.”

“My office?” Lydia asked.

“The alternative would be Stiles’ office and nobody here wants that,” Chris said, sighing as he walked off.

Allison scoffed. “Matthew is a colossal dick who has a thing for people who say no to him and his sexual come-ons. He just wants to get into Stiles’ pants.”

Jackson suddenly smirked. “I wonder what Derek will say about that.”

Lydia tapped a finger against her chin in thought. “Hm. Maybe I should introduce Matthew to Derek. I mean, professionally speaking, as one of our firm’s more lucrative clients, he should meet the newest addition.” She grinned evilly. “Am I right?”

“I’ll get Danny,” Jackson said.

“I’ll get Isaac,” Allison said.

“Rendezvous in fifteen,” Lydia said, walking off.

* * *

“He’s here! Fuck! He is here! In the firm! And he’s staying! Fuck!” Stiles rambled as he paced around his office.

Erica, his secretary, rolled her eyes as she lounged on his desk chair filing her nails.

 _“Who is here? I’m confused,”_ came a voice from the speakerphone.

“Scott! Focus!” Stiles said, flailing. “It’s Derek! Derek’s here! And he’s staying!”

_“Oh. Derek. You mean Laura’s brother, Derek Hale?”_

Stiles kept on pacing. “Yes.”

_“The guy who assisted you on the Dodgers case last year?”_

“Yes.”

_“The guy you had hot and crazy sex with for a week before he had to leave for Boston? That Derek?”_

“Yes! Come on, Scottie! Get with the program!” Stiles practically snarled at the phone.

Erica sighed. “I don’t know why you’re getting so uptight over this, Stiles. You had sex, so what? You had sex with Danny before, and Lydia, before she got with Jackson.” Stiles sputtered at that.

 _“This one’s different,”_ Scott spoke up. _“Because Stiles was kind of in love with him.”_

Erica burst out laughing as Stiles rounded on the phone, glaring at it and hoping Scott could feel it across town.

Stiles hissed. “You suck! I am filing charges against you for going against the best-friend- confidentiality agreement.”

 _“I signed no such thing,”_ Scott said. _“And it’s not like everybody doesn’t know you and Derek had hot sex. Wait. Are you acting like this because you want to have–”_

There was a knock on the door. Erica shot up into a standing position and Stiles grabbed the phone, cutting it off speaker. Laura popped her head in.

“Stiles,” Laura said. “You have a–”

“Why did you bring him here?” Stiles blurted out, only to literally face-palm himself. Smooth, Stilinski, real smooth. He could hear Scott laughing from the phone.

“Who?” Laura asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I mean, your brother. Why is he here?” Stiles asked. “Just… erm… curious.”

Laura shrugged. “Deaton asked him to come back. It wasn’t by my doing.” She raised an eyebrow at him, her voice taking on that edge that had numerous lawyers and witnesses cowering before her in court. “There wouldn’t be any problems with that, would there?”

“…No?”

“Good.” Laura smiled. “Joanna Abernathy is in conference room A. Handle it please.”

Stiles nodded and Laura walked off.

“I gotta get back to work, Scottie,” he said. “You can go back to your patients.”

 _“Okeydokey-artichokey,”_ Scott said, and Stiles couldn’t help chuckling at that. _“You can tell Isaac that Samson is doing ok. His little puppy tummy is doing well now.”_

Stiles tossed the phone to Erica and walked off.

* * *

“–but I would really like to see Stiles,” Matthew was saying as Lydia escorted him down the hall. She could feel the eyes of a few lawyers following them. “Is he around? I don’t think he’s due in court today.”

“I know he isn’t, Matthew.” They reached the main hall and Lydia’s eyes gleamed upon seeing her prey…s. Both of them. “But I’m sure Stiles is–”

Matthew saw him. “There he is! Stiles!”

The man in question, as well as pretty much everybody in the hall, looked up.

Stiles was just able to stomp down on the exasperation he felt and smoothed it over into a more professional look. Matthew Cameron was a client he handled a few months back. He was pretty attractive, dark hair and dimpled cheeks, but now he had taken to stalking Stiles after he said no to the man’s straight-up suggestion of getting naked in Stiles’ office. If only his family wasn’t rich as fuck, Stiles would have punched his face in.

“Mr. Cameron.” Stiles held out a hand, smiling politely. “It’s good to see you. How are–” He was cut off as the man wrapped his arms around him. “Um, Mr. Cameron.”

Matthew stepped back, but kept his arms on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles tried to wriggle them off but they stayed clamped on.

“You look exquisite today,” Matthew said, smirking. “I was wondering if you’re free for lunch later.”

Stiles coughed. “Sir, I appreciate the offer, but I cannot–”

“Excuse me.”

Stiles stiffened, watching in trepidation as Derek walked up.

“Good morning, sir.” Derek held out a hand. “Derek Hale, new addition to the firm.”

“Oh, good morning, Matthew Cameron.” Matthew let go of one of Stiles’ shoulders to shake Derek’s hand. “And Hale, you say?”

Stiles tried to move away but Matthew tugged on him hard, ending up with Stiles pressed to his side and Matthew looping an arm to wrap along his shoulders.

“Laura’s younger brother, actually,” Derek said. Stiles looked up and if he believed his eyes, Derek seemed to be glaring at the offending hand. He snapped back up to Matthew, smiling professionally. “So, Mr. Cameron, any particular reason for your visit? Any complaints? Concerns?”

Matthew shook his head, jostling Stiles against him. Stiles let out a grunt of disapproval.

“Nothing of that nature,” Matthew said. He looked at Stiles, smiling. “I’m here for Sti–”

“We’re glad there are no concerns or any of that sort,” Derek said, placing a hand on Matthew’s shoulder strong enough for the man to take a step back in surprise, letting Stiles go. “If that is all, I would be glad to escort you out. If we–”

“I’ll do it,” Stiles said, glaring at Derek. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the lobby trying not to watch them, and failing. There was no way in hell he’d let Derek handle this for him in front of everybody.

Stiles turned to Matthew, who was looking at them in confusion. “I can escort you off, Mr. Cameron. No need to–” He stopped at the hand around his upper arm. He glared at Derek. “I can handle this.”

Derek raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “I just thought I’d help out.”

“That’s very nice and thank. Now, I am handling it.” Stiles nodded at him in dismissal.

“Why does it bother you that I’m trying to help?” Derek narrowed his eyes at him and Stiles had to mentally berate himself not to flush at his hot gaze.

“Because I don’t need your help,” Stiles said. “I can handle this.”

“Yes, obviously,” Derek glanced at Matthew, who was looking at them with narrowed eyes, brain working on overdrive. “Seeing as you let a client… approach you in a nonprofessional manner.”

Stiles sputtered. “It was nothing of the sort! And I was saying no when you–”

“Wait a minute,” Matthew spoke up.

Stiles and Derek turned to him.

The male who looked at them back and forth and it was like a light bulb was turned on in his head.

“You two have had sex. Haven’t you?”

* * *

Stiles was still red-faced and steaming when he met with his new client. But he was nothing if not professional, and he had the talks done and wrapped up in an hour. After that, he headed straight for Lydia’s office.

“You’re a bitch,” he hissed, glad that she was the only one in the room. Just last week, Stiles walked in on Jackson with his pants around his ankles and Lydia on her knees.

Lydia only looked bored as she typed in her laptop.

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Stiles said. “Leslie from reception told me you were the one who was with Matthew.”

“Yes, I did plan it. So?” Lydia let out a fake yawn. “You should have seen your face.” She grinned.

“And the sexual intensity coming off you two was fierce, to be honest,” Allison said, suddenly walking in and closing the door behind her. “But enough about your hard-on for Derek.” Stiles huffed indignantly at that. “I need your help.”

“What is it?” Lydia asked.

Allison sat down, sighing. “Mathilda Rave came in asking for help.”

Mathilda Rave, thirty-seven year old and owner of a fortune 500 company, was one of their more important and powerful clients. She was also kind of looney and would sue people for the most ridiculous reasons.

“What is it this time?” Lydia asked.

“Turns out her husband has been cheating on her,” Allison said, “Has been doing so for the entire duration of their marriage.”

“They’ve only been married for, what, four months?” Stiles asked. “I thought it’d only last at least half a year. Damn. Now I owe Danny.” Lydia laughed.

Allison nodded. “Now she’s asking to put a private investigator on him and you know we can’t do that.”

Donald McKenna and Mathilda Rave were some of their biggest clients, have been even before the two tied the knot after a whirlwind courtship lasting only three weeks. Chris and Laura had already expressly told everybody to do nothing that would risk the firm’s relationship with both of them if, or more likely when, they broke it off.

“Tell him we can’t,” Lydia said. “She should know Donald is also our client.”

“I did tell her,” Allison said. “She said it was only so she could negotiate the terms for their annulment but…” she trailed off.

“No doubt, this will end up in blackmail, knowing her,” Stiles scoffed.

“How am I gonna convince her to drop it?” Allison asked. “If I tell her we can’t, she’ll just hire someone from the outside to do it and we’re more likely to lose them both if Donald finds out we didn’t even stop her.”

“That is gonna put a dent on our paychecks,” Stiles groaned. “And I so wanted to go to Paris for Christmas.”

Lydia scoffed as she picked at her nails delicately. “Tell Mathilda that turnabout is fair play. Since Donald’s already fucking around with someone, she should get a chance to go about town herself.”

“But that’s…” Allison’s face pinched in thought. “That’s not really a good way to go about it.”

“Donald’s a suspicious sort of guy and we all know Jackson’s his favorite attorney,” Stiles said. “He told Jackson last year about how he cheated on his third wife at the time with his wife’s sister before word of it even got out. No doubt he’ll come to Jackson on this one too. And Mathilda’s vindictive. She’ll obviously want him to get suspicious just to dangle it in his face.”

Lydia nodded. “I’ll just tell Jackson to hire a PI to tail Mathilda for Donald. Once they’re both caught in the act, it’ll make it easier to put them in the room to dish out the terms of the annulment since they were both cheating anyway.”

Allison gaped at them, fidgeting a little. Unlike Lydia and Stiles, Allison wasn’t as into devious methods.

“But…” she frowned, deep in thought. “But how will I… er… her… um…”

Stiles leaned over to kiss her on the temple. “I’ll help you out. Where’s Mathilda?”

“My office,” she said, sullenly.

Stiles nodded. “Ok then. Get back and I’ll be there in five to help.”

Allison stood there, hesitant, before nodding.

Lydia raised a delicate eyebrow at him. “What are you planning, Stilinski?”

Stiles grinned. “Mathilda has a thing for younger men, right?” When Lydia nodded, he said. “I’ll go get Isaac.”

He walked out to Lydia’s uproarious laughter.

* * *

“Well, that case was a pain in the ass.”

Stiles looked up from scrutinizing his drink as Danny slid across the seat from him. Often, he and the rest of the team would come down to the bar for a few drinks after work.

“What is it?” Stiles asked, taking a sip of his drink. He already had a few and his tie was already loosened.

“Just this case I’m handling,” Danny said. “Some deadbeat dad doesn’t even see his kids and is now using them to destroy his ex-wife just because she wanted to move with them for a new job across country.”

“That sucks,” Stiles said.

“How about you?” Danny asked, taking a swig of his drink. “I heard you managed to cut a deal with that production company. Your client was Spanish, right?”

Stiles shrugged. “It was easy enough to convince them to add the client’s daughter in for a speaking role or else it all blows up in the media as discrimination against a minority and a POC. Easy.”

“Ah.” Danny nodded with a laugh. “And knowing you, you would have been able to orchestrate it into such a scandal.”

“Orchestrate a scandal?” Stiles snorted. “As if I would ever!”

Danny smirked. “Well then, is there any other reason for your drink-athon? Alone?”

Stiles sighed. “Allison and Isaac are over at the condo with Scott with a bottle of really expensive wine. I bought it for them as an apology to Isaac for the thing with Mathilda Rave objectifying him.”

“Men objectify women all the time,” Danny said. “Not that I’m pushing for the whole ‘eye for an eye’ argument nor do I condone it in any way, but Isaac told me you did tell him Mathilda was going to be checking him out just before you stepped into the room. Plus Allison got her deal.”

“And I assume all that happiness is going to translate to the bedroom. Kudos.” Stiles grinned as Danny laughed, “Which is why I am not going home until I am absolutely sure those three are asleep. Or at least have retreated safely to the bedroom.”

Danny chuckled and ordered for a few more drinks. “So how are you holding up by the way?”

“With what?” Stiles asked, confused.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Derek Hale.”

Stiles snorted, swirling the drink in his glass. Stiles would always thank the Powers That Be that despite their short-lived relationship months ago, Danny has become one of Stiles’ closest friends.

Stiles shrugged. “It’s a little hard, I have to admit.”

Danny chuckled. “ _A little hard?_ I thought the point was full on–”

“Oh not like that, you perv.” Stiles kicked Derek on the shin lightly. “I prefer Derek in Boston, but I can get by. It was just a week of sex. It didn’t really mean anything.”

“Not to you it didn’t,” Danny said, looking at him meaningfully. “You were pretty hung up on him, Stiles.”

Stiles downed his drink to prevent from answering. His thing with Derek had been one of the worst-kept secrets in the firm, but it was put in the back burner soon enough when Stiles continued on without even a hint of rejection hanging off him. Stiles knew that being professional was imperative especially after hooking up with a Hale of all people. So he bounced back, appearing unaffected. Only Danny and Scott knew just how head over heels Stiles had really been.

“Derek had to leave and we never kept in touch anyway. He was just a week-long fling.” Stiles shrugged. “I can deal.”

“If you’re sure,” Danny said, not looking convinced.

“I am,” Stiles insisted. “Nothing’s gonna happen between us. Danny. I assure you.”

_(The other side of the bed wasn’t even warm anymore when he woke up._

_“Derek?”_

_The pizza boxes and champagne bottles were gone. The living room and kitchen were spic and span. Stiles’ clothes were folded neatly on his desk._

_It was like he was never there. That probably hurt most of all.)_

Danny suddenly choked on his drink. “Ok, how small is this city?”

“What?” Stiles asked.

Danny motioned over his shoulder. “He himself is right there.”

Stiles knew who Danny was talking about even before the turned around.

Derek was there, walking into the bar with a jacket that could only belong to Laura. He was scanning the place for seats. Stiles turned back to Danny before he could see them.

“Should we retreat?” Danny asked.

“No, why should we?” Stiles said. He downed more of his drink as he felt the back of his neck start to prickle with sweat. Why the fuck was he suddenly nervous?

“Stiles,” Danny said, reaching out to squeeze Stiles’ hand reassuringly. And there was that understanding and nonjudgmental gentleness about Danny that Stiles had initially fallen for all those months back.

“I am fine,” Stiles stressed. He squeezed back. “There is nothing to worry abo–”

“Knock, knock.”

They looked up at Derek, smiling politely as he looked between Danny and Stiles.

“Stiles. Danny.”

Derek suddenly paused and Stiles could see him glance between their twined hands.

“Hey,” Danny said, letting go of Stiles and leaning over to shake his hand. Derek seemed to pause before taking it. Stiles simply raised a glass to him in greeting. His palms suddenly broke out into a sweat.

“Laura’s a bit late but she and I were just going to grab a few drinks when I saw you,” Derek said. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything…” He trailed off.

“No,” Stiles said. “Just a couple of drinks.”

“We’re talking about Stiles’ deposition tomorrow,” Danny said smoothly.

“The Cooper vs. Colton case, right?” Derek asked.

Stiles was surprised Derek knew. He nodded.

Derek looked at him. Derek always had that thing about looking at people, that singular gaze that made you feel like you were being singled out. It was one of the scariest things about him in the courtroom. In the bedroom however, it had the added effect of getting Stiles to come hard.

“Of course. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Danny laughed at that and Stiles smirked. Danny was used to the cocky attitude.

“You’re rather confident,” Derek commented.

Stiles gave a nonchalant shrug. “I’ve handled cases like this before.”

“But I looked at the case file and I know both parties are refusing to settle,” Derek said. “I’ve read the demands. They’re pretty deadlocked.”

“True, but I specialize in these kinds of cases,” Stiles said. “I know how to handle stubborn people.”

He was surprised when Derek suddenly let out a chuckle, low and somewhat quiet but plenty amused. He looked at Stiles, that singular gaze settling on him.

“I know about that,” he said softly.

_(“Derek, get the fuck away from that!”_

_“It doesn’t taste right.”_

_“You have to let it simmer! My god! You don’t even know how to cook! Move it!”_

_“It tastes bad. Maybe you cooked it wrong.”_

_“Derek! Step away from the pot or I swear to god I will never rim you again! Ever!”)_

There was a silence Stiles wasn’t sure was supposed to be there. He jerked out of it when he felt Danny press his foot to Stiles’ shin.

“So yeah,” Stiles leaned back. “Thanks for the concern, but I’m good.”

Derek nodded. “Ok then. I’ll probably still drop by tomorrow, just in case.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t need babysitting, Derek.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Derek said, the corner of his lip quirking in amusement. It made Stiles feel warm all over.

Stiles grabbed Danny’s glass and downed the drink. There was a pleasant buzz in his. He grabbed his jacket.

“I should go,” Stiles said. “I’m feeling a bit buzzed.”

A look crossed Derek’s face. If Stiles didn’t know any better, it was concern. “Do you need a ride to your condo?”

Stiles paused and it seemed like Derek paused as well. They both had forgotten. Derek knew where Stiles lived, probably because they spent that entire week sexing it up in his condo. Scott had stayed over at Allison’s that entire week after Stiles had begged him to stay away knowing that he finally had a chance to get into Derek’s pants.

“No,” Stiles said. “I’m with Danny.”

Danny, like the supportive friend he’s always been, stood up. “You know one of these days we gotta sound proof your room,” he commented. “That way nobody hears what everybody else is doing.” He walked off. “I’ll get my car.”

Stiles laughed. Danny was used to Stiles crashing at his place what with the way Scott, Allison, and Isaac could get. They were all incredibly loud during sex and Stiles did not want to hear a single word of that. He even had an extra suit at Danny’s for just such an occasion.

“Obviously he knows how loud you get during sex.”

Stiles felt a jolt in his gut. He turned to Derek. “Excuse me?”

“Does he know you have a being bitten kink?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. Stiles was stunned at the challenge in them.

“I hope you two enjoy your evening.”

With a stiff smile and a pointed look, Derek walked off.

* * *

“Why is it we agree to bifurcate the trial?” Laura asked, frowning at the papers in front of her.

“There has been no claim for punitive damage, only compensatory,” Derek said, rifling through the papers on his desk. “But our fear was that the jury could fail to look at the situation differently between the liability and damages so we opted for separate juries. The client concurred.”

Stiles bit his lip as he wrote down notes on his filer. One of the things he’s always had a weakness for was Derek’s voice. Especially Derek’s voice spouting legal lingo like no one’s business. He remembered the first time he talked to Derek for a consultation. He got harder than a maypole within the first ten minutes.

Allison snickered beside him and across the table, Lydia and Jackson were smirking. He glared at her.

“Good,” Laura said, smiling. It was a proud-big-sister kind of smile. “You and Danny will get right on it, I presume?”

Danny nodded. “We have a meeting with Ms. Queen and Judge Grant in half an hour to file the request for separate juries. It’s–”

“I can handle that unaccompanied,” Derek suddenly cut in. “No need for Danny.”

Danny looked taken aback, as was Stiles and some of the attorneys in the room. Even Isaac, who was handing out breakfast scones, paused. It wasn’t so much the request as the tone of voice because Derek’s was cold as ice.

Laura raised an eyebrow questioningly, tapping her pen on the table. Derek drummed his fingers on the table and looked at her. The siblings seemed to be engaging in some silent conversation with eyebrows and table tapping.

“No need to waste resources,” Derek said, unaware or rather ignoring the aura in the room. He read something on his filer. “Stilinski is handling the Lansing case. We’re hoping to make some movement on that. No doubt the added hand would be helpful.”

Stiles sputtered at that, glaring at Derek. “It is nothing I can’t handle on my own. I don’t need anybody’s help. No offense, Danny.”

“None taken,” Danny mumbled, glancing at Derek like a kicked puppy. That just made Stiles angry, because Danny was the nicest and sweetest guy and nobody should just relegate him like that.

“Maybe, but you have a certain way of handling cases,” Derek said, giving him a challenging look. “Have Danny handle the deposition and you can handle the trial.”

Stiles scoffed. “This is my specialty. I can handle this. We roll out the big guns now, there won’t be a trial. Why the fuck are we even considering this shit?”

“Language,” Derek growled. Stiles had to grip his knee and mentally scold himself that this was an argument. Getting aroused should be the farthest from his mind. “This is a staff meeting. We are encouraged to conduct ourselves professionally, keeping in mind that remarks are tantamount to a certain conduct.”

“I’m not the one suddenly kicking attorneys out of cases just because I’m the boss’s brother,” Stiles bit back.

There was silence at that. It was like no one was even breathing.

Derek was full-on glaring and Stiles was matching it in intensity. One part of his mind was also determinedly fisting his knee and berating Stiles Jr. not to stand at attention. Seeing Derek that angry should not be so goddamn _hot_.

“Have you forgotten,” Derek said slowly, threateningly. “I outrank you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “And I’m such a slut for authority.”

There was like a collective jerk in the room at that. Danny let out a strangled cough-laugh. Isaac dropped a scone with a small ‘eep’. Allison had to duck down, shoulder shaking in silent laughter. Jackson had to bite his fist to keep from laughing. Lydia just outright smirked, evil and knowing.

Derek and Stiles remained at a face-off. Stiles was both frustrated and stupidly aroused but he wasn’t letting up as he glared at Derek, whose anger slowly melted off his face and was replaced with a Look.

Stiles knew that Look.

That was Derek’s I-think-you’re-annoying-as fuck-but-damn-you-are-turning-me-on-right-now Look. He had seen that look on Derek’s face the entire week of their hanky-panky.

Shit.

“Children,” Laura cleared her throat but there was a quirk to her lips. She looked at everyone in the room until they calmed and Derek finally broke eye contact. Stiles leaned back on his seat, pressing heated and sweaty palms to his pants leg.

Laura coughed, composing herself. “Now, a lot of eyes are on the Lansing case. We’ve got a health maintenance organization here waiting to see how this lawsuit is restored. I know you’ve prepared for today’s deposition, Stiles. You can go on ahead.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, nodding. “I’m glad someone thinks I can handle myself.” He ignored Laura’s reproachful look.

Derek didn’t look back but Stiles could see the hunch of his shoulders. It was amusement, not disdain.

And Stiles can’t believe he even knew, much less remembered, what Derek’s shoulder motions meant. Goddamnit.

“Derek, you can handle the Queen case yourself,” Laura said. “Danny, I’ve been meaning to transfer you to the Monroe case with Porter. He hasn’t had much progress with that and you’re the best and most experienced with handling any environmental cases. See if you can crack it open.”

Danny nodded at that.

“Ok.” Laura seemed satisfied with that. She regarded her notes. “Now, in regards to the Chris Polley case–”

“Mine,” Lydia said, flicking her hair over a shoulder. “Mr. Polley tried to kill his ex-girlfriend.”

Stiles gave her a look. He knew Chris Polley.

Laura’s brow furrowed. “This is the commitment proceeding?”

“He was committed,” Lydia clarified. “This hearing is to secure his release.”

Allison looked confused. “You’re helping a man get out after he tried to kill his ex-girlfriend?”

Lydia shrugged a shoulder. “Alli, the dude was in love with a woman who made him doubt everything that he had a right to count on and perhaps even toyed with his sanity.”

“That’s still no excuse for trying to get him out,” Allison said.

Stiles chuckled. “Perhaps the ex-girlfriend had it coming.”

Lydia shared in his amusement, smirking. “Perhaps I did.”

* * *

“Wait a second,” Allison’s brow furrowed as they convened at the lounge room later on. “Am I getting this right? The man tried to kill you.”

“He did,” Lydia nodded.

“And now he wants out?”

“He does.”

“And you’re trying to help him get out?”

“I am.”

Jackson sighed. “Stop trying to wrap your head around it, Allison. I stopped trying.”

“And you have been awesome about it, honey,” Lydia leaned up to kiss him on the jaw. “Thank you.”

“You’re the only one I know who would handle cases like these,” Danny said, laughing.

Stiles sipped his mug of coffee. ““That’s because Lydia is crazy as fuck.”

“So are you,” Lydia said. She smirked and Stiles suddenly realized he shouldn’t have brought attention to himself. “Speaking of you–”

Stiles made to get up, but Jackson blocked his way. Even Danny stretched out his legs to barricade his chair.

“Holy Christ, the tension in that room was stifling,” Lydia said, perching on the table in front of Stiles.

Allison giggled, settling at Stiles’ other side. “You are so hot for him, Stiles. I think it’s cute.”

“I think it’s none of your business,” Stiles said, glaring at them. “And fuck you, guys. Derek and I are long over, have been for a year now. It was just a fling, just sex.”

“The hottest, most orgasmic week you’ve had since ever,” Danny said, smirking. “Your exact words.”

“Traitor,” Stiles snarled at him as Allison and Lydia laughed.

“If it was just sex between you two, then what was that in there?” Jackson asked. “He just about tossed Danny at you. It was almost personal.”

“The hell if I know,” Stiles said.

Danny scoffed and turned to the rest. “Derek thinks we’re having sex.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow between them. “Are you?”

“No,” both Stiles and Danny deadpanned. While he and Danny will always have feelings for each other, that ship has long since sailed.

“Why would Derek think that then?” Allison asked.

Danny sighed heavily. “Because he might have misconstrued that night at the bar a couple of days ago where I took Stiles to my house because you, Scott, and Isaac were tearing up the condo in a sexual manner.” Allison blushed at that. “And Stiles did nothing to correct him of those assumptions.”

“First of all, he walked off before I could correct said assumptions. That was not my fault,” Stiles argued. “Second, Derek can make assumptions all he wants. If he wanted to be sure, he could just ask. You’d think he’d act that way what with him being a lawyer. And third, I don’t care what he thinks.”

“Well, I do,” Danny said. “Because for the past few days, he’s been looking at me like he wants to cut off my balls.”

Stiles scrunched his nose. “That is not professional.”

“It is not. So deal with it, Stilinski,” Danny said, glaring.

“What the fuck should I do?” Stiles asked.

Allison giggled. “Have sex with him?”

“No way,” Stiles said. “We are over. There will be no sexing.” He stood up, pushing against Jackson and jumping over Danny’s long legs.

“Fine then.” Lydia leaned back on her hands, grinning. “It’s not like it’s our problem when you start having a case of blue balls and reek of sexual tension. And don’t blame us if we’re going to have fun at your expense.”

Stiles flipped them off and exited the room.

* * *

“What the hell was that about?” Laura asked, closing the door behind her.

Derek didn’t even bother looking up from his files.

_“What was what?”_

Laura walked around to see Peter’s face on the computer. “Hey, Uncle Peter.”

 _“Hello darling,”_ Peter said. _“What’s up with Grumpy McGrumps here?”_

Derek huffed in anger. “I’ll email you the files later this afternoon, uncle. Send the revisions in by tomorrow. We need it asap.” He made to close the window but Laura slapped him on the arm.

“I was talking about Der and Stiles,” Laura told Peter, not even minding the way Derek glared at her. “They had a really heated and sexually-tensed argument at the staff meeting.”

Peter looked surprised. _“What? You mean they haven’t had sex yet?”_

Derek glared at them both. “It is inappropriate to talk about one’s colleagues in that manner.” He was ignored.

Peter chuckled. _“One would think Derek would jump the kid on his first day.”_

Derek rolled his eyes. “Well, the night of my first day, he was having drinks and holding hands with Mahealani talking about sound-proofing their bedroom.”

“Danny / _Danny_?” Laura and Peter looked at him in confusion before Laura suddenly laughed.

“Derek, Danny and Stiles broke up months ago,” Laura said. “They only lasted like a month or two.”

Peter was smirking. _“Rumor has it they broke up because Stiles had a bout of depression.”_

Derek’s ears perked up at that. “Depression?”

“Erica told me about that,” Laura said. “She’s Stiles’ secretary. Stiles performance rate was nothing but excellent the past year so people didn’t believe the rumors. And we all know that for all the kid’s tendency to mouth off, Stiles is a great lawyer with good work ethics. He would never let his work slip.”

Peter suddenly let out an exaggerated gasp. _“Oh, and I just realized something, Derek. You and Stiles broke off your little sexy fling the month before Stiles and Danny hooked up. And now Stiles was depressed? Wow, could there be a connection?”_ He let out a mock look of shock.

Derek glared at the both of them. “I wasn’t aware you two provided emotional counsel as well as legal.” He stood up.

Peter and Laura groaned.

“Come on, Derek,” Laura said. “You’re in love with the guy. You spent the past year training Cora back in Boston just so you could transfer here. You should just–”

“I have to meet Ms. Queen,” Derek said, grabbing his suitcase and coat. “Goodbye.”

He walked out to his family’s disappointed sighs.

* * *

“–the accusations are ungrounded,” Derek was saying to his phone as he entered the firm’s double doors. “There is no need to worry.” He looked up. “I’m getting into the elevator. I’ll lose you. I’ll call back later.”

Derek entered the elevator, sighing. His meeting with Ms. Queen went well. He didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon so now he had the luxury to relax a bit and just focus on any paperwork that needed finishing.

“Hold the door!”

Derek’s arm jutted out automatically to hold the elevator doors open just as someone darted in.

“Whew,” the male said, leaning on his knees to catch a breath. “Thanks, man.”

Derek grunted silently, looking up at the numbers flashing above the doors.

“I bet Allison and Isaac are gonna be surprised,” the male murmured as he straightened, running a hand through his hair.

At the familiar name, Derek turned to him and he remembered that dark hair, kind eyes, and uneven jaw. This was Scott, Stiles’ best friend. Derek had only seen him in person twice because he was too wrapped up in Stiles during their ‘involvement’, but he had seen him in the pictures in their shared condo. Scott glanced at him and looked just as taken aback as Derek felt. Obviously, they recognized one another.

“Hm,” Scott said. “You really are back in town.”

Derek looked at him in question. “Pardon?”

“Derek Hale, right?”

Derek nodded. “And you’re Scott… er…”

“McCall,” he said. “Well, I should be glad you at least remembered me. I didn’t think you would since you didn’t even remember Stiles.”

Before Derek could say anything, not that he knew what he wanted to reply, the elevator doors opened and Scott walked out. Derek followed, confused.

Then the shouting hit him.

“–and frankly we’re insulted by that. It might get you a spot on ‘Good Morning, America’ but–”

“I’ve always wanted to go on TV. I’m sure I’ll get a good following.”

That second one was definitely Stiles’ voice.

Stiles was standing, hands behind his back, relaxed and calm as cucumber as he was verbally assaulted in his own firm by an opposing attorney. Derek couldn’t even fathom how this thing escalated in the middle of the reception area of all places, but it was obvious that how and why it happened and for what reason, it was all working in Stiles’ favor.

Stiles looked between the attorney and the client. “Have you accounted for the possibility that the doctor himself was devastated at the time?””

The opposing attorney was practically vibrating. “We’re afraid this will end up backfiring on everyone, you cynical snot! We can’t treat patients out of bankruptcy!”

Stiles’ face took on a thoughtful one. He turned to one of the secretaries. “I hardly see how that makes me a snot.”

The receptionist, a shapely blonde with red lips and cleavage-baring top, giggled. “You’ve always been a snot-faced kid in a suit.”

Stiles smiled at her with what could only be fondness. He turned back to his opponent.

“We have an offer on the table that you so love to keep gunning down bullet holes at,” Stiles said, “An offer I can’t discuss because the settlement talks have been sealed and we are in public. However, instead of taking the offer, you are taking a dig at me.”

The attorney stomped his foot. “That is not–”

Stiles waved a hand dismissively. “–a legal manner of saying it. Ok, then. You prefer to go on trial against me. Why? Because I’m the opponent?” He raised an eyebrow and it was so full of challenge that Derek couldn’t help smirking.

Stiles went on. “You’re using your client to get a notch, willing to drag her out to a trial–”

“I am not!”

“–a trial you may lose in which case your lovely client gets nothing–”

“You are way out of–”

“And in the end, your own client may never realize that you blew it.”

Silence met his statement but the attorney was completely red-faced and spitting mad while his client just looked ashen. Stiles was simply smiling politely, the picture of composed.

And damn if it didn’t make Derek’s heart beat fast.

Stiles had always looked good. It wasn’t just the suit, though Derek had taken the greatest delight in eyeing him up and then stripping him of the articles all those months ago, and on one occasion, doing the deed with both of them still near-clothed just to satisfy their mutual suit kink towards each other. But Stiles had always looked his best when he was doing what he loved, being a lawyer, knowing how to use his wit and sarcasm, knowing how to knock opponents down with the sheer force of his intellect.

It was all those things and more that had Derek dropping to his knees in the privacy of Stiles’ office a year ago and sucking him off until Stiles was the farthest thing from composed and instead looked ridiculously well-fucked.

The attorney and his client stomped off, but it was obvious that Stiles had gotten through to them. As soon as they disappeared in the elevator there was applause. Deaton appeared.

Deaton nodded, smiling in that serene, unruffled way he always did. “I would have preferred a more private venue but that was nicely done.” He clapped him on the shoulder.

There was a shrill and appreciative whistle. It was Scott, who was grinning widely. Stiles grinned back and made a sweeping bow. The best friends waved to each other before Stiles started talking to Deaton.

Derek chuckled, watching Stiles fondly.

Yeah, there was a reason he spent the past year training Cora back in Boston just so he could transfer here. That reason was wrapped up in a 156-pound man in a suit that was one of the best lawyers he knew and could outtalk, outwit, and outplay anything and everything without breaking a sweat.

“I know that look.”

Derek jumped. He turned. It was Scott, and he was glaring at him.

“Here’s the thing, dude,” Scott hissed, stepping towards him. “If you’re not planning on leaving again for Boston and severing contacts like the dickhead move you did last year, then don’t bother making the moves on my best friend. Or I swear there is no court in the entire country that will stop me from hurting you. Really. Badly.”

“Scott?”

And just like that, Scott’s glare was gone and he was smiling as Allison and Isaac appeared, arms looped around one another’s.

“Hi, baby,” Scott said, kissing her on the cheek. He turned to Isaac, smiling and reaching up to the place a hand on the back of the taller man’s neck.

“You planning on surprising us?” Isaac asked, leaning against him. Scott nodded, beaming.

“Did you see Stiles?” Allison asked, looping her other arm through his.

“I did! He was so cool! I’m so proud of him!” Scott said.

They walked off, leaving Derek standing alone in the hall.

* * *

Stiles was still riding the high from his altercation earlier. He was used to such things, was known for it actually, and the feeling of victory was always sweet.

“You handled that well, my snot-faced boss-man,” Erica said, pecking him on the cheek as they walked back to his office arm-in-arm.

“I did, didn’t I?” Stiles beamed.

Erica grinned. “Does this mean I can expect a nice bonus for being there to back you up?”

“You mean by calling me a snot-faced kid in a suit?” Stiles asked. He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. “We can grab a couple of drinks later, my treat.”

Erica’s grin faltered, before coming back sharp and knowing. “Um… well, if you’re still free later?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

Erica motioned to the half-open door of his office. They could see someone standing there, back turned to them. There was only one person in the entire firm with those set of broad shoulders.

Stiles stopped but Erica pulled him along. “What the fuck is he doing there?” he whispered.

“Go and find out,” Erica whispered back, giggling. She all but pushed him inside and then closed the door behind him.

Stiles stumbled in and ended up bumping against Derek’s back. Derek whipped around, reaching out to grasp Stiles by the arm.

“You ok?” Derek asked.

Stiles kept his head down, willing away the flush of embarrassment. Goddamnit, Erica.

“I’m fine,” he said, straightening and none-too-subtly shaking Derek’s arm off. Derek let go. Stiles straightened his suit. “Anyway, any particular reason for the visit, Derek?” He walked around to sit down at his desk chair.

Derek sat down across from him. “I saw your little scene earlier at reception. That was quite a way to handle it.”

Stiles smirked, leaning back on his seat. It had the intended effect of making Derek glance down. If he arched his back just a little to stretch out his chest, then he was the only one who knew Derek had a thing for his torso.

“You disapprove of me. And that warms my cockles.”

Derek smirked. “I do not disapprove of you or your methods. I’m here because I wanted to congratulate you.”

Stiles gaped at him mockingly to cover up the warmth and pride that erupted in his chest.

“Congratulate me? Wow. Quite an accomplishment to be congratulated by a Hale. This is such a career highlight for me. Can I have it in writing? I’ll cherish it for the rest of my life.”

Derek shook his head, amusement radiating from him and the corners of his mouth were upturned in a smile. He stood up. “You’ve always had quite a mouth on you, Stiles.”

Stiles chose to ignore the double entendre and counter with his own, “Thank you. A lot of people have expressed appreciation for it.”

Derek didn’t look surprised or angry. He simply smiled as he stood up. It was small and soft, the same smile he used to give Stiles whenever he would ramble on and on during their dinner dates back in the day.

Derek nodded and turned to leave.

“Why are you even here?” Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. He bit his lip, cursing his impulse control. It was relatively good on most days, but when it came to Derek, all control and common sense seem to just throw themselves out the window. “Why are you not in Boston?” he clarified.

Derek half-turned towards him and let out a bark of laughter. “Considering it took me a year to finish training Cora to take over for me, I should hope I won’t be back in Boston.”

Stiles didn’t even know which of those to nitpick at first. “So you are really staying here? For good?”

Derek gave him a one-shoulder shrug. “There was a reason I came back.”

Stiles’ heart spiked, thudding fast and hard in his ribs. “And what reason is that?”

Derek was silent for a moment and Stiles thought he wouldn’t answer that. After all, it wasn’t like Stiles needed to know. Right?

“Not what, who,” Derek said. “And I am not sure that the person I came back for wants me back.” He looked at him. “Then again, it was my fault anyway.”

Stiles froze, his heart beating incredibly loud in his ears and his breath stopping just short of his throat. There was no question in the meaning behind those green eyes, that open longing and wanting and regret. At him. For him. Him. Stiles.

Stiles opened his mouth but was unable to say anything.

Derek simply nodded, giving him that same small smile, his eyes returning to its hard-edged blankness. “Again, congratulations on your case.”

And he walked off, leaving Stiles red-faced and his heart aching.

* * *

Chris and Laura were heading the staff meeting this time, accompanied by Deaton and with Gerard and Peter up on screen, something that only occurred during their more high-profile cases. Stiles and Lydia were all the more amused. It meant they had a larger audience to pester.

“We have the Byron meeting right after these,” Laura was saying. “We’ll need most of you present for a united front. That means Jackson, Stiles, Lydia and Danny. Also you, Derek.”

“Why me?” Derek asked.

Laura huffed. “Because this is the construction project that the entire firm has been working on for eighteen months. You care because Caleb Byron has requested your presence.”

 _“Caleb Byron only cares because his daughter wants Derek’s face on her face,”_ Peter said.

There were several titters at that. Stiles scoffed inwardly. What a slut.

Wow. Jealous much?

“So you’re setting me up to be objectified?” Derek asked, looking bored.

Stiles snorted the same time Lydia huffed in laughter. Everyone turned to them.

“Sorry,” Lydia said, not looking sorry at all. “The joke was just too easy.”

“So we won’t,” Stiles said, snickering.

Derek turned away but Stiles could see the lift of his mouth.

“Regardless,” Chris said. “This was a request by our client. You will attend.”

Derek sighed, nodding.

Chris nodded. He looked at his notes. “And now we have the sexual harassment case with Rebecca Moore–”

“Wow, that wasn’t a segue at all,” Stiles commented. Allison giggled and Danny chuckled, even Laura couldn’t hold back a short huff of amusement.

 _“I missed you and your little quips, Stiles,”_ Peter said, smirking. _“Anything you want from here in Japan?”_

Stiles replied without missing a beat. “I’m missing an issue in my One Piece manga collection.”

_“Send me an email. I’ll get it for you.”_

“Awesome,” Stiles said in a sing-song.

“Peter,” Chris chastised.

Peter sighed. _“Don’t be jealous. I’ll get you a[fundoshi](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_kVmgaf3dP4s/S7R5-YGyayI/AAAAAAAAARo/ueOKUPWw1B8/s400/FUNDOSHI1.JPG).”_

Stiles and Danny let out a guffaw, as well as Erica at the back who was preparing the coffee and breakfast burritos with Isaac. Chris looked scandalized and red-faced. Even Gerard and Deaton laughed.

“What’s a fundoshi?” Allison asked, confused.

“Kind of like a man thong,” Danny said, and Stiles erupted into another bout of laughter.

“A man thong?” Lydia asked as Laura laughed and Allison blushed.

“A little,” Stiles said, still snickering. “It’s a cotton undergarment you wrap around your man parts and hangs like a loincloth at the front. It’s really easy to get out of, just pull the string.” He and Danny tittered. Erica was busting a gut at the back trying not to laugh too loudly.

Laura was looking thoughtful at the words. Derek was palming at his face, though his smirk was still visible. Lydia whipped around at Jackson, raising an eyebrow in question. Jackson only smirked. Allison was looking over at Isaac, who was blushing hard.

“Ok, this has seriously gone on long enough,” Chris said, glaring at Peter. “You are out, Peter. Just listen and stop talking.”

_“What? Why? I didn’t even–”_

Chris pressed a button on the remote and Peter’s words got cut off. Peter frowned and started shouting but they couldn’t hear him. Chris made sure he could still hear them however. He was a senior partner so his advice was still needed.

“Back to business,” Chris glared at everyone until they calmed. “As I was saying, we have the Moore case. Allison?”

Allison had stopped making suggestive eyes at the blushing Isaac. She nodded. “I’m handling it.”

“Alone?” Derek asked.

“I’ve handled cases like these before,” Allison said. “It’s a specialty of mine. I’m pretty much the only one equipped for this.”

“If I may, I think you’d need a partner,” Lydia commented. “Just for show at least. It is a high-profile case.”

“True,” Stiles agreed. “I’ve got media sources curious enough to pin this on the six o’clock evening news.”

 _“Who is opposing counsel?”_ Gerard asked. _“And the judge?”_

“Opposing counsel is Haley Ramirez and Charles Kidman,” Allison said. “And it’s Judge Marcus Brown.”

 _“I know Marcus,”_ Gerard said.

“I know Haley,” Jackson added.

“I know Charles,” Stiles finished.

Allison and Chris looked at Gerard. Lydia looked at Jackson. Derek looked at Stiles. Peter was waving a hand on screen, but he was ignored.

 _“Marcus is an obnoxious asshole,”_ Gerard said, as he daintily sipped his tea.

“Haley’s a slut,” Jackson said.

“Charles is a greasy bastard,” Stiles added.

“Father, Jackson, Stiles,” Chris chastised lightly.

Laura sighed. “Even so. While Haley and Charles are technically unfit for this case based on personality, they are good lawyers. And Marcus is a good judge.”

“I didn’t know you hooked up with Charles,” Danny turned to Stiles. Stiles noticed Derek turn to him at that.

“I didn’t,” Stiles said. “He hit on me and I punched him in the face.” He saw Derek smirk. “Anyway, we know those two. No doubt they’d turn this into a battle of the sexes thing.”

 _“You could benefit from having a male partner on this one, Allison,”_ Gerard said.

“Take your pick,” Laura said.

“Just go with Danny,” Stiles interrupted, nodding at Allison.

Danny laughed. “I knew you’d say that.”

Stiles waved a hand in the air. “Jackson looks like a douche. Everyone knows I mouth off too much to look sympathetic. Dean is gay as fuck. Ethan will probably cry in court. Porter is Porter. And Derek oozes. Danny’s the only logical choice.”

“I was second-chair on a case like this at my old firm. I don’t mind,” Danny said, smiling his dimpled smile.

“I ooze?” Derek asked, confused. On screen, Peter was laughing like mad, which was made an even weirder sight by the fact that he was on mute.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, “That certain something that subliminally has men and women wanting to be sexually harassed by you. It doesn’t send a good message. Allison needs someone like Danny.”

“I love you Danny, but I don’t _need_ you,” Allison told him giggling.

Danny nudged her in a friendly manner. “Scott and Isaac would kill me.” At the back, Isaac nodded.

“I still cannot believe you’d use the word ooze,” Derek said, gaping at Stiles.

“It’s true though. Just ask everybody.” Stile shrugged. “Show of hands: who here wants _that_?” Waving a hand at Derek’s everything.

Lydia raised a hand in the air. She gave Jackson a knowing look until he sighed and raised a hand in defeat. Danny also raised a hand, as did Allison, Isaac, and Erica. Onscreen, Peter also raised a hand.

Chris put him off mute. “That is just inappropriate, Peter.”

 _“I’m only doing it to further the kid’s point.”_ Peter scoffed. _“If the question was about you however…”_ He raised an eyebrow at Chris.

“That’s your second strike, Peter,” Chris said, glaring. He put him back on mute.

“Stiles is right,” Laura said, giggling. Deaton chuckled.

“And you?” Derek suddenly asked.

Silence reigned. Derek didn’t even look around. He kept his eyes on Stiles. Stiles fidgeted.

“My question, I don’t need to answer it,” Stiles bit back.

Derek raised an eyebrow, smirking, knowing he hit a nerve.

“And by the way, that look right there?” Stiles pointed at his face. “Ooze.”

Derek only shook his head, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

* * *

“That was almost playful,” Lydia said, smirking.

“It really was,” Allison said.

Danny smirked, nudging Stiles with a shoulder. “What changed?”

“I wasn’t trying to be playful,” Stiles said, glaring at them. “I was just making a point. To help you by the way,” he pointed at Allison. “So you’re welcome.”

“Does this mean you want to have sex with him now?” Jackson asked.

“Fuck you, people,” Stiles said, walking off to their laughter.

He hated them all.

* * *

Derek leaned against the open doorway and watched. Stiles had his hands wrapped around a mug of what could only be some comforting hot chocolate as he leaned against the railing on the balcony outside his office. The night air was cool and the view was spectacular but it was obviously doing little to help his mood.

“I heard,” he said softly.

Stiles didn’t even startle. He just shrugged. “It wasn’t the first case I lost and we both know that this won’t be the last.” He straightened, tilting his head back as he took a deep breath.

The city lights hit him just right and Derek felt a warmth in his chest and an insane desire to kiss that pale throat. He could still remember how it felt like under his mouth, smooth and warm, with that salty taste and the intoxicating scent of his cologne. God.

Derek stepped up beside him. “You’re a damn good lawyer, Stiles. Everybody knows that.”

“Even I know that.” Stiles snorted, his sarcasm showing through his disappointment. He took a sip of his drink.

They lapsed into silence.

“I hate disappointing my clients,” Stile said softly after a while, “Like my best wasn’t good enough, the days when it gets ugly and you follow the law but…”

“But it doesn’t feel like justice was served,” Derek continued. “You feel like you lost more than just a case.”

“You lose faith in the system,” Stiles said, sighing.

“I know how you feel,” Derek said.

“I know that you know that.” Stiles nodded. “I know that you know a lot about me.”

“And you know a lot about me,” Derek said, facing him.

Stiles didn’t meet his eyes, just looked into his mug. “I know you’re a damn good lawyer yourself. You’re more ticklish at your left side than your right. You love breakfast food, especially bacon. You love reading classical novels. You like romcoms even if you pretend not to. You have a sucky handwriting.”

Derek snorted. “That’s an opinion, not a fact.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him and chuckled. The sound made a warmth spread down his spine in a soft wave of want. Everything Stiles said was true and knowing that Stiles knew that, remembered that, made Derek’s heart ache in a more painful way than it did a year ago, when Derek left a warm, naked, beautiful, still-sleeping Stiles to catch his flight to Boston.

Something about those thoughts must have shown on his face because it made Stiles look away again.

“Why are you even here?” Stiles asked. “Why are you not in Boston?”

Derek remembered this conversation but he knew the difference between Stiles’ questions now and his questions a few days ago.

“I came back for someone,” he said softly.

“Who?” Stiles asked. His voice sounded so hopeful in all the best ways and hurt in all the worst that Derek was tempted to just stop this, stop this thing, take him into his arms, and kiss him.

But he knew it wasn’t right. Not now. Not yet.

“I came back mostly to apologize,” Derek said, sidestepping the question.

Stiles didn’t even look surprised that he did so. “Apologize for what?”

“I’m not apologizing for leaving,” Derek said, looking up at the night sky. “I want to apologize for hurting that person.”

“And never calling again,” Stiles said. “Or texting, or replying, or emailing, or a million other ways to contact someone. Or saying goodbye.”

Derek looked down. “And all of that.”

“You just left, without a word,” Stiles sipped his drink, leaning against the railing again. “Why did you?”

There it was, the one question it took Derek the better part of a year to figure out, to come to terms with, to realize. And he’s been mulling it over and over in his thoughts for a year now, let it take root in his head and his heart that it was so simple to just reach out and touch Stiles’ arm, to wait until Stiles found the courage to face him so that Derek can look him in the eye and say the words without a trace of a lie.

“I ran because I was scared that I was falling in love with him.”

With you.

Stiles didn’t speak, just watched him, his large brown eyes as beautiful as the day Derek first met him, the day Derek first made him laugh with a bad pun about one of their clients, the day Derek first saw him in action in court, the first time Derek slid into the tight heat of him and felt emotion rock him to his very core as Stiles looked at him with so much, _so much_ , that Derek had almost stopped breathing.

Stiles licked his lips and Derek felt the surge of electricity down to his toes.

God, how he _wanted_ him.

“Whoever this person is,” Stile said, voice soft and warm, a smile lingering at the tone. “I’m sure he’ll probably forgive you.”

“I hope he does,” Derek said. “But I know him. He’s a fantastic lawyer who likes drinking hot chocolate when he feels bad. He goes to his best friend’s veterinary clinic just to say hi to all the animals. He loves the sound of the rain against the window. He loves looking at stars and hates how he can’t see it in the city. He’s kind, and beautiful, and he’s a vindictive jerk.”

Stiles laughed and Derek felt his chest tighten with the sweetest kind of ache. “That last part is an opinion, not a fact.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Derek said.

Stiles chuckled, the sound of it sweeping inside Derek. And he couldn’t help himself anymore.

Derek leaned forward, slow enough to give Stiles a warning, before kissing him softly on the side of the mouth.

“I don’t mind apologizing forever if that’s what it took,” he whispered.

Stiles’ eyes widened.

Derek smiled at him softly, stroked his face with the back of a hand, and walked off.

* * *

This time, it was Derek handling the staff meeting as Chris had a meeting and Laura had a client. Peter and Gerard were absent so Deaton was the only one to assist him.

“Markham settlement,” Derek said.

Jackson cleared his throat. “He refuses to sign. He keeps redlining us on language. We think that he’s postponing it until after the New Year for tax reasons. I’ll keep pushing him.”

Derek nodded. “Good. Thank you.”

Jackson was pleased at that and even Lydia smiled.

“We have Morgan vs. Rayburn?” Derek asked.

“Still in trial,” Danny said. “The client survived his testimony but just barely. Allison and I are pushing for a settlement. We’re hoping they accept.”

Derek tapped his pen against his chin, reminiscent of how Laura tapped it against the table and Peter tapped it against his arm.

“Rayburn’s a tough guy,” Derek commented. “I handled a lawsuit against him before back in Boston, something against one of his subsidiary companies. I can review the case with you later this afternoon. Hopefully we can find a way to shock the man.”

“All right,” Allison grinned.

After that conversation with Derek last week, things have gone into limbo between them. Derek had told him the truth and that left Stiles to wrap up his end. However, as much as he wanted to, work had kept them apart. And Stiles didn’t even know what to do, really. Sure, Derek practically admitted he was in love with Stiles, and Stiles pretty much loved him back. But he didn’t know how to approach the matter. However, Derek seemed content to wait, seemed content now that his confession was out in the open. Even the others had noticed a different aura around the usually grumpy man.

However, that didn’t mean Stiles was going to stop pushing his buttons.

“Clapton case?” Derek turned to Stiles.

Stiles waved a hand in dismissal. “Easy as pie. I can get the deal done within the hour.”

Derek looked at him. “I read the case notes, Stiles. Don’t get cocky.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “On a personal aside, I’m bored.” Lydia snickered and Stiles winked at her. There was a reason he loved this girl.

“Excuse me?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve got nothing but boring cases,” Stiles said, groaning. He delighted in the way, Derek’s brow raised at the sound. “Cases I win without even breaking a sweat. I want something more challenging.”

“Challenging?” Derek’s brow furrowed.

The door opened and Isaac stepped in. “Excuse me, sir.” He walked over to Derek, handing him a piece of paper before walking back out.

“Lydia, are you on trial today?” Derek turned to her.

Lydia nodded. “Yes. I was assigned a case a couple of days ago.”

“What case?” Derek asked.

“Homicide.”

Jackson, Danny, and Allison whipped around at her. Derek gaped. Even Deaton looked surprised, which was an accomplishment. Stiles let out a low whistle, impressed.

Derek looked a mix of angry and appalled. “Why are you suddenly taking court appointments?”

“I just need kind of a change, that’s all,” Lydia said, shrugging.

Derek looked between Stiles and Lydia. “Now everyone is dissatisfied? And most especially you two?”

Stiles reached out and he and Lydia bumped fists.

“Criminal defense is a far cry from criminal prosecution, Lydia,” Deaton said in his calm and serene manner. “You won’t like it.”

Lydia looked offended. “How can you possibly say that?”

“I know you,” Deaton said gently.

Lydia huffed but didn’t respond. They all passed through Deaton’s teachings. Of course he knew each of them.

Derek sighed. “Ok then. Deaton will supervise you at least, Lydia.” Deaton nodded at that. “And Stiles, you are assigned to the Holcomb pharmaceuticals trial.”

Everybody perked up that.

“The Holcomb case?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Derek said, his face unreadable.

“Aren’t you handling the motion for that?” Stiles asked.

“I did,” Derek said. “I’ll prep you for trial.”

Stiles could see Allison giggling behind her hands and Lydia and Danny nudging each other.

Well, shit.

* * *

“Wow, a private session with Derek.” Jackson smirked. “You’re moving fast.”

“Kudos, boss,” Erica said, giggling.

Stiles scoffed. “Derek is just going to help me prep for the trial. You are making everything sound so dirty.”

“That’s exactly what we’re going for,” Erica said, grinning.

Stiles glared at them. “Don’t you have a case, Jackson? And don’t you have papers to file, Erica?”

“You’re no fun.” Erica pouted.

Isaac and Allison walked inside the conference room carrying a stack of notes, followed by Derek, Danny, and Lydia. Stiles stared sullenly at the notes Isaac and Allison placed on the desk. Derek leaned against the wall, giving him a challenging look. The rest gave him mixed looks of amusement and sympathy.

Stiles picked up one of the notes. “Thick file,” he muttered. He put it back and picked up another one. “Thick file.”

Allison and Erica giggled. Lydia smirked. Isaac patted him on the back consolingly.

“Of course it’s a thick file,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “It’s a class action involving thousands of plaintiffs. It’s complicated.”

Stiles ignored him. He picked up another one. “Thick file.”

Allison and Erica giggled again.

“The trial is tomorrow, Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles was still moving along the files, muttering about their thickness. At Derek’s words, he simply said: “Derek, if you ask me whether or not I can handle this, I swear I will rip your dick off and kick you in the nuts.” He gave Derek his most challenging stare. “I will be prepared for tomorrow’s trial.”

Stiles didn’t know what he expected Derek’s reaction to be but he certainly didn’t expect that grin on his face. It was full of amusement and challenge, also proud and satisfied. Stiles had to look down to avoid showing off the flush he wasn’t able to stop.

“Ok, then. I’ll let you get on with the cursory reading,” Derek said.

“We’re here buddy,” Danny said, patting him on the arm.

“We’ll help you out,” Allison said, kissing him on the cheek.

Stiles nodded. He smiled gratefully at his friends, and then stuck his tongue out childishly at Derek, stomping down on a grin when the man laughed. Stiles grabbed the first file off the stack, sat down on a chair and started reading.

* * *

“Who are you overbilling? Medicare or senior citizens?” Jackson asked.

Stiles was munching on some cheesy fries Isaac had ordered in for him. “Both, but Medicare isn’t suing us.”

“Why are the seniors suing the drug company?” Allison asked.

Stiles sipped his soda. “The drug company, our client, has the sweetheart deals with the hospitals. We give them rebates so they disguise the real cost of the drugs. They then bill Medicare for the higher, allegedly inflated costs.”

Derek nodded, satisfied. “And what’s our defense to that?”

Stiles’ brow furrowed but he couldn’t help grinning, the thrill of the challenge thrumming in his veins.

“That’s what I’m working on. Ask me in half an hour.” He grabbed one of the notes from the stack.

There were chuckles from Allison and Jackson.

Stiles felt a comforting hand against the back of his neck. The large and warm palm could only be Derek’s. Stiles didn’t look up but he nodded, losing himself in the words as Derek pulled away.

* * *

“What’s with the rubber glove?” Lydia asked, pointing at one of the pictures on the case files.

“The alleged fraud goes beyond just prescription drugs,” Stiles answered. “It goes to medical supplies as well.”

“Very good,” Deaton said. “Stiles, can you give me a rundown of what this case is about?”

Everyone turned to him. Stiles leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk and placing his chin over his twined hands. Stiles glanced at Derek. Derek was giving him that singular and focused gaze. Stiles took a little strength from that. He took a breath.

“The plaintiff thinks he’s getting bilked for drugs and supplies. His evidence is that we charge hospitals and clinics less for those very drugs and supplies. Our argument is that the mere offering of a discount to a consumer does not constitute the overbilling of another.” Stiles nodded to himself. “In fact, since hospitals and clinics with ERs regularly treat those who cannot pay, an argument could be made that we are extending those discounts to those most in need. We’re saving lives and we will not apologize for our client’s billing practices.”

Deaton smiled, looking pleased. “Good. Very good, Stiles.”

“Good job, honey.” Lydia kissed his cheek.

“Not bad after only a few hours, Stilinski,” Jackson said, patting him on the back.

Isaac handed Stiles a bread roll for encouragement.

“Okay,” Derek said, nodding. “Now let’s turn to the vertical integration between our clients and the hospitals.”

Stiles tossed the bread roll at Derek’s head.

* * *

“We, the jury, find in favor of the defendant.”

* * *

“Fuck, yes!” Stiles shouted at the lounge, not minding who heard.

Allison and Lydia gave him a dual hug.

“Congratulations, bud,” Danny patted him on the back.

Even Jackson was grinning. “Nice one, Stilinski.”

Stiles grinned, crashing down on a seat. Isaac chuckled and handed him his mug of coffee.

Erica popped in. “And here’s something to sweeten the win. Ta da!” She showed him the boxes of pizza.

“Yes!” Everyone cheered.

“Oh my god! Thank you! I love you!” Stiles wrapped her up in a hug.

Erica laughed. “I’ll take the hug, boss.”

“I hear congratulations are in order, Stiles,” Laura said, as she Deaton and Derek entered.

“Thanks, Laura,” Stiles said, puffing up proudly. “But Derek was first chair anyway.”

Derek shook his head. “You gave the closing argument, I didn’t.”

“That was very well done, Stiles,” Deaton said, clasping his hand. “You too, Derek.”

“And you even got victory pizza,” Laura said, smirking. “Nice.” She grabbed a box. “We’ll take one!”

“No! No fair!” Stiles waved a fist as Laura ran off, followed by a laughing Deaton.

Derek stayed.

“Let’s get on with the pizza party!” Allison said loudly, herding everyone’s attention a little away from them. Stiles had never loved anyone more at the moment, except for maybe… He stopped that thought.

“Congratulations, Stiles,” Derek said, smiling.

“Stop that,” Stiles said, grinning widely. “Come on. You were there. I closed it, but you opened and you pretty much did most of the heavy work. You were great.”

Derek shook his head. “No, I did–”

“Derek,” Stiles placed a hand on his arm. “Stop it. We both did great. Congratulations to us. There’s nothing else to say.”

Derek opened his mouth, only to pause, and then closed it again.

Stiles laughed. “God, you’re always deflecting compliments. Even back when we were together.” He paused.

Derek’s eyes were wide. Behind Stiles, his friends had lapsed into silence.

Stiles bit his lip. It had just come out without him meaning to.

_(“You have ridiculously pretty eyes.”_

_“That’s the post-orgasm haze, Stiles.”_

_“Seriously, you’re like one of Michelangelo’s perfect models. The most perfect, really.”_

_“Stiles, shut up.”_

_“What? It’s true.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“You’ve got killer cheekbones and the nicest lips and the best hands. God, I love your hands. And you ass is just godly and–”)_

Derek simply nodded. “Again, congratulations.” With one last small smile, Derek walked off.

“Lets’ get our victory pizza,” Allison said, trying to get Stiles attention. Stiles remained standing where he was. “Here’s a meat pizza.”

Stiles pasted a smile on his face and turned to Erica. “Thanks, Alli. And Erica, you are a gem. Thank you for the pizza.”

“Here’s the pepperoni pizza for those who want some,” Danny said.

“Is there Hawaiian?” Lydia asked.

Erica opened another box. “Here’s the Hawaiian, Lyds. And Stiles, the pizzas didn’t come from me. Some delivery guy just dropped them.”

“What the fuck kind of flavor is this?” Jackson said.

“It’s roast pumpkin and chorizo,” Isaac said.

Stiles felt like he was slapped across the face. “What?”

“Roast pumpkin and chorizo, I think,” Isaac said. “Pretty unusual flavor.”

Stiles grabbed a slice and bit into it.

_(“I don’t want this.”_

_“You haven’t even tried it.”_

_“It looks icky.”_

_“It’s roast pumpkin and chorizo. It is not icky.”_

_“I do not want it.”_

_“Stiles, it’s just pizza. And it’s good pizza.”_

_“It looks like icky pizza. It has pumpkin.”_

_“Well, pumpkin is good for you. Come on. Do you trust me?”_

_“Of course, I do.”_

_“Then, take a bite.”)_

* * *

Derek was leaning against the railing on the balcony of his office when Stiles found him. He had a glass of scotch with him and he seemed so at ease. Derek always did love his celebratory scotch, just like Stiles loved victory pizza.

Stiles felt like a calm had settled in his bones as he walked towards Derek as silently as he could, which was to say not much. He saw Derek stiffen and made to turn, but Stiles was on him in an instant, slipping a hand over Derek’s eyes before he could see anything else.

There was silence and their shared breaths. Derek didn’t make a move.

“Do you trust me?”

Derek’s answer was immediate. “Of course, I do.”

“Then…” Stiles lifted a bite-sized piece of pizza, just under Derek’s nose so he can smell it. “Take a bite.”

There was a pause as Derek smiled, soft and fond, and opened his mouth. Stiles offered it to him slowly and gently until Derek could take a bite, suppressing a shiver at the way Derek’s tongue accidentally swiped against his fingers.

“Hawaiian,” Derek said after he chewed and swallowed.

“As if I’d ever give you some icky pizza,” Stiles said.

Derek laughed, low and throaty, one of his real laughs, the kind Stiles loved.

Without letting go of Derek’s eyes, Stiles tilted his face up and pressed a kiss to Derek’s mouth. Derek reciprocated immediately and beautifully.

The kiss was familiar and warm and soft, and even the traces of pizza from both their mouths was the echo of their regular pizza nights all those months ago. And it was also so ridiculous just how absolutely easy it was, the slotting together of their mouths, the slick slide of their tongues, and the way they breathed each other’s air like that was the only thing that mattered.

Stiles felt the small quirk of Derek’s lips. He pressed his own little smile and a soft kiss against Derek’s cheek.

“I’ll let you get back to your scotch,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded. He turned, letting Stiles’ hand fall from his eyes, and leaned back against the railing without making eye contact.

Stiles allowed himself to press a hand between Derek’s shoulders. He knew that Derek knew he was pressing against the tattoo Stiles had once obsessed over for an entire night. Derek’s shoulders relaxed under the touch.

Stiles nodded to himself and walked off.

* * *

They were almost complete for the day’s staff meeting, save for Gerard who was dealing with problems in London.

Chris rubbed his face in exasperation as he eyed Stiles and Lydia and the TV screen. Deaton just looked amused. Laura and Allison were giggling. Danny was taking pictures of everyone using his ipad. And Derek was just staring at Stiles unabashedly.

Stiles grinned as he wriggled his shoulders and his wings, while Lydia simply looked bored as she adjusted her Santa hat. Lydia was dressed in a [sexy Santa outfit](http://cdn.deguisetoi.fr/images/rep_articles/gra/de/deguisement-mere-noel-sexy-adulte_206378.jpg), a fluffy red and white number that showed off her cleavage and luscious curves, a pair of candy cane-striped stockings wrapped around her long legs, and sparkly-red Mary Janes on her feet. Stiles was looking delicious in an [all-white tuxedo](http://www.carolynallens.com/for_him/tuxedos/white_tuxedos/images/lastrada_742.jpg), with a red vest, red tie, and red pocket square. On his back was strapped a pair of large and luscious angel wings.

Jackson was seated beside Lydia and while he was still in his usual suit, there was a star atop his head complete with blinking lights. It was obvious that the ornament wasn’t his idea.

“This is a staff meeting,” Chris said. “Need I remind you of that Mister Stilinski, Miss Martin, and you too, Peter?”

It was obvious that Peter had willingly gone along with Stiles and Lydia’s idea. He was in a Santa hat, a red necktie, red suspenders, and a completely bare torso. They could only assume he was still wearing pants, but the screen cut off and no one wanted to ask, least of all Derek. He was also nursing a bottle of Japanese sake.

“We realize that,” Stiles said. He glanced at Derek and Derek stared at him openly. Stiles winked.

Chris sighed. “Why are you in a Santa outfit, an angel outfit, and…” He waved a hand at Peter. “I don’t even know what you’re going for.”

“A sexy mail-order Santa,” Stiles said.

“Santa’s sexy helper,” Lydia said.

 _“Chris’ sexy Christmas present,”_ Peter said, grinning.

Derek rubbed his face, if only to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Laura didn’t care for that. She outright laughed. Deaton chuckled. Allison hid behind her hands, giggling and blushing. Danny just continued taking pictures.

Chris glared, but the blush on his cheeks kind of marred the effect.

There was a knock and Isaac and Erica walked in, carrying trays of biscuits, coffee, and bread rolls.

“And what is this?” Chris asked, even more exasperated.

“They are our elves, duh,” Stiles said.

Erica was in a rather revealing [strapless green dress](http://cdn6.funtober.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/sexyelfcostume.jpg) with a little red apron at the front. She was wearing full-length green gloves, knee-high red elf boots, and an elf hat. Isaac was also in an [elf costume](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/1882/1-1/deluxe-plus-size-elf-costume.jpg), a dark green top with fluffy white cuffs and collar, a black belt, and yellow pants. He was in green elf shoes with a small elf hat atop his blonde curls.

Erica was grinning while Isaac was completely blushing. Allison squealed at her boyfriend, grabbing her phone and taking pictures.

“Oh my god, Isaac!” Laura cooed. “You look so adorable!” Isaac flushed harder.

 _“Erica, darling, you look wonderful,”_ Peter said. Erica curtsied.

“I hardly think all this is a problem,” Lydia said as Chris groaned and placed his forehead on his desk. Deaton patted him on the back. “The Christmas party is in two weeks. We should get into the spirit of things.”

Chris took a deep breath and Derek could hear him muttering, “I will not break down. I will not break down. I will not kill my employees. No matter how insane they are. I can’t afford to hire new ones.”

Isaac walked over and handed him a folder. Chris took it, sighing when Laura grabbed Isaac and kissed his cheek. He sighed again when Allison grabbed him and kissed him, with tongue.

“Can we please just…” He waved his arms in the air.

Derek cleared his throat. He decided to take pity on the poor man.

“Kids, let’s cut it out for now,” Derek said. Stiles giggled behind his hand and Derek gave him a reproachful glare. Stiles just fluffed up his wings in reply. Damn, he looked ridiculously good in that suit.

Deaton cleared his throat and everyone quieted down. “First of all, let us all congratulate Allison. We weren’t expecting a deal, let alone even as much as ten cents, but securing that seven-hundred thousand dollar deal without a second chair was completely exceptional.”

There was a round of applause, even a toast from Peter onscreen, as Allison blushed prettily. Chris gave his daughter a proud smile. Isaac passed her a large bread roll.

“Also, congratulations to our foremost rainmaker, Laura,” Deaton continued, “For clocking in one hundred and twenty-seven million dollars at that tobacco class action as lead counsel.”

Derek grinned, reaching over to hold his sister’s hand. She squeezed it tightly and blew a kiss to Peter onscreen.

“And to Jackson as well,” Deaton said, “For that flawless three-point-five million dollar deal with Briggs Inc., and we all know how incredibly difficult it was against Atty. Lewiston.”

Lydia grinned and leaned over, kissing her boyfriend. Danny patted him on the shoulder.

“It is raining cash out there, and Argent & Hale are definitely getting caught in the downpour. Congratulations, everybody,” Deaton said.

There was a round of applause. When it died, Chris cleared his throat.

“Onto other business,” he said. “Danny.”

“Yes?” Danny smiled.

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. “I saw you in the conference room earlier with Samantha Fleming.”

“Yes, actually,” Danny said to Chris.

“What were you doing?” Chris asked.

“Tai chi, duh,” Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes. Chris gave him a warning look. Derek only shook his head, biting back a grin.

“The irony between your costume and your attitude is hilarious,” Jackson said, smirking.

“Thank you,” Stiles said.

Chris ignored them and looked at the smiling man. “I hope it is clear to you, Danny, that it would be an unacceptable conflict of interest for you to handle a case of any matter for the Flemings. This firm has been contracted by Mayor Snyder who has had a number of altercations with the Flemings.”

 _“A callous, smug and brutish man,”_ Peter spoke up, sipping his sake and adjusting his suspenders.

“We’re not taking about you, Peter,” Chris said.

“Ooh, burn,” Stiles commented. Allison giggled.

Peter didn’t even look flummoxed, just amused.

Danny nodded in agreement to Peter. “Snyder hates the poor and abuses the powerless.”

Chris gave him a serious look. “We earn a great deal of money from them, money that you have in your pockets.”

“I only carry cards,” Lydia said, tossing her hair back and almost dislodging her Santa hat.

“Same here,” Jackson nodded.

Chris raised his voice above them. “One would think that would be obvious, Danny.” Danny shrugged.

“By the way, does Samantha Fleming get any sleep at all?” Allison asked. “Because you still manages to look really divine despite the busy schedule.”

Danny laughed. “About three hours a night, max. She told me so.”

“How do you know her?” Laura asked. “She seems to hold you in very high esteem.”

“And I her,” Danny said. “We met in college. Not a day went by that I didn’t long to sleep with her.”

Peter laughed. Even Deaton and the angry Chris looked curious. Allison let out an ‘ooh’.

“Wait,” Jackson turned to his best friend. “Samantha’s your college girl? The one you told me about?”

Danny shrugged. “Well, she wasn’t mine, per se.”

“Let me see if I understand this.” Stiles flailed. Danny was straight-up gay. This was big news. “In college, you longed to have sex with her?”

Danny nodded. “Yes.”

“These meetings just keep getting out of hand, I swear to god,” Chris groaned.

 _“Shush. I can’t hear them, Chris,”_ Peter said.

Stiles went on. “You ached to feel her naked body pressed up against yours.”

“Yes, well said.” Danny chuckled.

“And yet nothing happened, ever, between you and that woman?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Because dude, she’s hot,” Jackson added, nodding. Lydia slapped him on the arm, more because of the star on his head almost falling off than from his comment.

“We suffered from bad timing,” Danny said. “But I do agree, she was perfect. I’d have gone straight for her.”

“Wow,” Allison said, eyes wide. “She must be something else.”

“Anyway, don’t worry, Chris,” Danny said. “She came to me mostly for personal reasons and for legal counsel before she divorces her husband.”

“Really?” Lydia asked, eyes widening.

“Jack Fleming was getting it on with one of his advisors,” Danny said. “I’m handling the case of my friend–”

“–and the love that got away–” Stiles added.

“–so you can chill with the political stuff,” Danny said. He cast Stiles a grin.

“Ok, then,” Chris nodded. “As for the Cassel case…”

* * *

“Mr. Hale.”

Derek turned, stopping by the doorway. “Yes, Erica?”

Erica smiled as she sashayed towards him in her sexy elf costume. “Sir, may I offer one little piece of advice?”

“…on what?” Derek asked. Well, she was Stiles’ secretary, so…

“You’re an extremely handsome man,” Erica said, eyes wide and smile bright.

“…er, thank you?” Derek looked at her questioningly.

“And I think you should be aware,” Erica said, nodding.

“Of what?” Erica’s smirk was starting to scare him.

“Be aware of secretaries and colleagues who are lurking and looking for the slightest excuse to plant a big wet one on you,” Erica said, “Especially handsome men such as yourself who are standing under the mistletoe.”

Derek looked up and he really was standing right under the goddamn plant.

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Hale,” Erica said, leaning up.

Derek’s eyes widened. “Wait, I–”

Erica stumbled and let out a rather loud ‘eep’ as she was pushed back by a large and fluffy wing. Next thing Derek knew, someone was tugging him to the side.

“We’re at conference room five for the Myers case, right?” Stiles asked, face unreadable.

“…yes?” Derek asked. He looked back at Erica, who was straightening her dress and hat and glaring at her boss.

“Good, good,” Stiles said. “Go on. And hello there, Erica! I didn’t see you! Come on. Back to work.”

Derek watched as Stiles bodily dragged her secretary off.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he, Lydia, Allison, and Danny crowded around Derek’s desk, all vying for his attention.

“Stiles, your wings,” Allison cried out, pushing them away.

“Hey, you’re ruffling the feathers,” Stiles complained.

“Derek,” Lydia had her arms crossed over her chest. “These need your signature. You need to review them. Now.”

“I was here first,” Danny said. “Derek, I have the Kingston case and I need your opinion on the opening.”

Allison pouted. “Derek, I just got the transcripts for the Ackerman case. I need your help as second chair, please?”

Stiles shook his wings at everyone, making them all back away. “Derek! Myers case! Dr. Gerard! Now!”

Derek sighed. “Gentlemen, ladies.” He tapped his table and all four practically tossed their respective filers on it. Derek sighed again. “I’ll go with Stiles first.”

“What?!” The three shouted as Stiles smirked.

Derek was already picking out Stiles’ filer. “Lydia, you can leave them here. I’ll hand them over by the end of the day. Danny, I’m sure your opening is fine. I can read it tomorrow morning. Allison, I’ll read the transcripts tonight and have my review tomorrow afternoon.”

“That is so unfair!” Lydia pouted.

“It’s not that,” Derek said, pointing at Stiles. “I’ll need to go over every inch of him with a fine-toothed comb before this day is up.”

Silence.

Derek balked. “I meant, his report! I’ll need to go over his report… with the comb…for the case… and…Dr. Gerard…”

Danny and Allison were fighting back giggles. Stiles was red as a lobster. Lydia was just pissed. She stomped off.

“Favoritism!”

* * *

Isaac and Erica and all other secretaries were forbidden from wearing elf outfits by Chris, but even he couldn’t stop his own attorneys from having fun. Stiles had returned back to his usual business suits, but kept the wings and added on a Santa hat. Lydia had a [different version](http://alphabetapie.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/sexy-lady-santa-costume-fs3120-a.jpg) of her sexy Santa outfit, this one was more traditional, with a fluffy hood, knee-length white socks with ribbons, black pumps, and elbow-length gloves. Jackson was still under orders to keep his ornamental star halo or else Lydia will clobber him.

Allison also got into the spirit of things in a sexy rendition of a [reindeer outfit](http://images.esellerpro.com/2466/I/160/27/reindeer-costume-AM.jpg). She was in a strapless brown dress, and the top had black ribbons woven at the front, and frilly black lace where the dress stopped at her thighs. She was in fingerless black gloves and black boots. A headgear of reindeer antlers completed her look as well as a choker. Needless to say, Chris almost had a heart attack upon seeing his baby girl. Danny had tons of pictures. Erica was jealous of the attention. Isaac had demanded Scott to come by the office before work so they could ogle her.

Isaac was absolutely useless for the entire day and Scott never got to the clinic.

“You look very nice, Allison,” Derek said. “And I see you have a couple of Santa’s helpers with you,” Derek pointed to a love-struck Isaac and Scott.

“Thank you,” she giggled.

Laura also got into the spirit of things, but she wanted to cause as much mayhem as possible. She took a tip from Erica which resulted in numerous mistletoes being hung all over ceiling and a strict policy to adhere to the kissing rule. So far, Allison got caught once, Danny twice, and Erica thrice. Chris got caught once, and the poor junior intern was saved by Allison pecking her father on the cheek. Deaton got caught once as well and gamely kissed a secretary on the forehead. Lydia threatened to punch any guy who tried, except for Jackson or her bosses, but gamely accepted kisses from the girls. Jackson was safe, because nobody wanted to go up against Lydia. Laura never got caught. Poor Isaac had ended up getting caught five times, because everyone was just watching and waiting for the adorable young man.

And it was only a little past nine in the morning.

Derek, however, was lucky. He was last to leave the office last night due to a case he was studying and had been there when the janitors put up the mistletoes as Laura ordered. He had enough time to crosscheck all the hanging sprigs with the best routes to get to places so he didn’t have to get caught.

“Derek, mistletoe!” Laura shouted.

Derek didn’t even bother looking up. “There’s none.”

Laura frowned and glared at him and Derek knew he was in trouble.

Stiles was also smart. He was the first to arrive at the office this morning and had enough time to memorize where everything was.

So far, the both of them were the only ones still uncaught under the damn plant.

And Derek wanted it to stay that way.

Laura poked him on the arm. “You and Stilinski are going to end up under that fucking plant or I swear to god…”

Derek sighed. Oh dear.

“Stiles, mistletoe!” Laura shouted

“Nope,” Stiles said, taking another route. “Hey, Derek.” He smiled as they passed each other.

“Derek, mistletoe!” Laura shouted.

“No, Laura.” Derek sidestepped her. “Hey, Stiles.” He smiled as they passed each other.

Everyone got with the program soon after.

“Stiles, come here!” Lydia shouted.

“Derek, let’s talk over here,” Danny said.

“I’m walking here, Stiles! Move over!” Jackson pushed him.

“Derek, I have a question. Can you come here?” Allison asked, smiling sweetly.

“Stiles, my stapler isn’t working!” Erica shouted. “Get your ass here!”

“Derek? Er… um… Laura wants you to… er, stand here?” Isaac stammered.

It was four in the afternoon and no one had succeeded.

“STILES!”

“DEREK!”

Derek was getting a migraine. He rubbed his forehead.

“OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Stiles slammed his filer on the conference table, jolting everyone in the room.

Derek watched as he stomped towards the door and jumped up, grabbing one of the sprigs of mistletoe. He watched as Stiles started making his way towards him. Stiles stopped just inside Derek’s personal space and raised the hand with the mistletoe over their heads.

“I didn’t want to do it like this,” Stiles murmured.

“I know,” Derek sighed. “They’re being idiots.”

They reached for one another at the same time, pressing their mouths together in a soft and gentle kiss, the kind that had Derek’s lips tingling and aching for more. They pressed together once more for another kiss and Derek could hear Stiles’ soft hum and his thumb rubbing gently against Derek’s cheek.

They broke apart, smiling at one another.

Stiles then glared at everyone in the room. “We’ll kiss when we want to kiss. Stop being idiots.” He walked out of the room.

There was a short silence before Laura shouted, “Did someone get a video of that?!”

Derek walked out of the room.

* * *

A few days before their office party, Laura herself decided to get into it and she appeared for work as a [Christmas toy soldier](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/leg/83451-Sexy-Toy-Soldier-Costume-large.jpg). She was wearing a dark blue soldier’s jacket with red cuffs, a white front and golden buttons and pins, and short white skirt. She also had on white leg warmers with black buttons, black pumps, and a little black soldier’s cap. She also managed to corral Danny, Jackson and Isaac into wearing [soldier outfits](http://www.halloweencostumes4u.com/mm5/graphics/00000003/90278.jpg). They were all in matching red jackets, complete with the epaulets, white gloves, white pants, and white soldier’s cap.

“Holy shit!” Stiles gaped at the trio and burst out laughing. “Oh my god! I have to have this as my wallpaper!” He took a snapshot of them, Laura and Danny gamely posing while Isaac blushed and Jackson frowned.

“Oh, come on, babe,” Lydia scolded Jackson. “Smile.”

Chris had demanded Laura to take down some of the mistletoes so no one was in too much danger. Laura however, decided to employ her three soldiers to deliver candy canes, cookies, cupcakes, and chocolates. She was acting like a total control freak and gossip queen however, because everyone had to approach Laura and submit to her the names of the recipients.

On the upside though, the deliveries were fun to give and receive.

Stiles had asked for some for his friends, including a bouquet of candy canes for Allison, a box of peppermint candies for Lydia, and a tin of cookies for Isaac. He even got some for Laura, who kissed him on the cheek, and for Chris and Deaton, though he kept his name anonymous.

Stiles received a lot of treats, many from his friends, some from his bosses, and a fair few from some of the junior interns, clerks, and associates.

There was none from Derek.

Then again, he didn’t send Derek anything either. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he knew Laura and everyone else would make a big deal of it.

In the end, Laura had enough. Stiles was shocked when Danny and Jackson, in all their soldier uniformed-glory, bracketed him and escorted him towards the lobby.

“What are you guys doing?” Stiles asked as Danny made him stop.

“We’re under orders,” he said. “Sorry, Stiles.”

“I’m not,” Jackson said, grinning.

Stiles looked around and pretty much everyone was there. “What the hell is–”

There was a ‘ding’ from the elevators and Stiles groaned when Derek and Peter stepped out. They had just stepped into the lobby when Laura appeared and practically pushed her brother towards Stiles.

Derek was confused. “Um… what’s going on?” His gaze landed on Stiles. “Stiles?”

“Hi Derek,” Stiles said, sighing. “And I don’t know.”

Peter, just arrived from Japan, kissing Laura on the cheek and giving Allison a hug, but he seemed to have figured things out before the two did.

“Look up,” he said, laughing. And they did.

All of the mistletoes were gathered together and were hanging right above their heads in a bouquet of pure hellish torture.

Stiles sighed. He should have seen this coming, what with him having kissed Derek before and Laura failing to get photographic evidence.

“Now, you’re just being desperate,” Derek deadpanned at his sister.

“A kiss is the Christmas Eve of sex,” Laura said, glaring at them, her camera phone on the ready. “So get on with it.”

Stiles sighed. “Laura, come on. This is inappropriate.”

“I locked Chris up in his office,” Laura hissed. “I even sent Deaton all the hot chocolate and cupcakes he wanted. So you bet there is no one here who cares about professionalism.”

“Chris is locked in his office?” Peter asked, beaming. “If anybody wants me, I’m there.” He walked off.

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned to him. Derek looked resigned but also embarrassed.

“Sorry about this.”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s ok. I just… This wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Stiles wasn’t the least bit shy, not about a kiss, not about anything really. But he cared about Derek. Hell, he loved Derek. But this was not how he wanted to go about it. In front of everybody.

“I did get you something though,” Derek said, reaching into his pocket. He handed it to him.

“What is it?” Stiles took it. It was a small box of gingerbread cheesecake bites.

_(“Before she died, my mom used to make gingerbread cheesecake during Christmas.”_

_“They must have been delicious.”_

_“I wish you’d had a chance to taste them.”_

_“I wish I had the chance to meet her.”_

_“Don’t worry, Der. I know she would have loved you.”)_

Stiles gaped. “You remembered?”

Derek chuckled. “Of course.”

Stiles gripped the box of cheesecake to his chest and smiled at Derek. Derek grinned and stepped forward. Before Stiles could do anything, Derek had put his briefcase down and gathered Stiles into his arms. Suddenly, the world spun and Stiles let out a small squeak of surprise when Derek dipped him, a strong arm around his waist.

Someone let out a wolf-whistle, probably Lydia, and a loud whoop, probably Danny.

“Merry Christmas,” Derek said.

Stiles laughed and Derek cut him off with a passionate kiss.

* * *

The Christmas party rolled in and the two-weeks-long Christmas propaganda endorsed by Stiles and Lydia led to practically everyone being in costume.

Stiles had foregone his angel outfit for a [Mr. Peppermint costume](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/forum/59475-Mr-Peppermint-Christmas-Costume-main.jpg) while Lydia stopped being Ms. Clause and took over for him as the [angel](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/530320640/Free-shipping-2012-Brand-New-Item-Cloud-Nine-Sexy-Angel-Costume-Women-Halloween-costume-Wholesale-10pieces.jpg) of the party. Jackson had dressed up as a [devil](https://ssl4.lon.gb.securedata.net/toygrotto.net/merchantmanager/images/uploads/mans%20devil%20costume%20la%2083457.JPG), Laura found a much [sexier version](http://www.thinktanktoys.com/cache.php?img=http://img.thinktanktoys.com/images/vendors/delicious/19031A-main.jpg) of her toy solider outfit, as did Erica with another [sexy elf outfit](http://www.groovyfancydress.co.uk/images/26219_a1.jpg). Allison dressed up as a [snowwoman](http://images.monstermarketplace.com/womens-sexy-lingerie/j-valentine-snowman-costume-600x1064.jpg) with Scott and Isaac joining her in matching [snowmen](http://www.allfancydress.com/images/products/zoom/mr-snowman-costume-889879.jpg) costumes. Danny, who couldn’t dress up as much because he had to play piano for the crowd, went with the traditional Santa outfit, except he got one in [green](http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/rubies/889616-Jolly-Green-Santa-s-Helper-Costume-large.jpg). Deaton and Peter even gamely dressed up as two of the Wise Men and it was only because of Laura’s lecturing, the threat of Allison’s tears, and Peter’s cajoling that Chris agreed to dress up as the third.

“Why didn’t we rent a nice restaurant for these things?” Stiles asked, scoffing as he adjusted his Mr. Peppermint hat.

“Because it’s all about impressing the clients,” Jackson said, flicking at bits of lint from his devil sleeves. “They like to know that inflated fees buy fancy offices.”

Stiles groaned, tugging on his bowtie.

“This party is pretty awesome, though,” Scott said, sipping on his drink. “And Allison and Isaac look great.” He paused. “And you too, bud. You look ok.”

“Thanks, bud.” Stiles deadpanned. “Way to show the love to your best friend.”

Scott chuckled. Isaac and Allison popped up, grabbing him by the arms.

“A dance, handsome?” Allison asked.

“Later, taters.” Scott grinned, grabbing both their hands. The trio walked off.

“They all make such a lovely couple,” Stiles said. “Don’t you think?”

Jackson chuckled. “I gotta find Lyds.” He raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “Where’s Derek?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen him yet.”

“What he’s going as?” Jackson asked.

“Dunno,” Stiles said. “He’ll probably just wear his suit. He’s not much into the whole dressing up.” He shrugged.

Stiles walked around, making small talk with friends and clients. But Derek was still nowhere to be found. He had done his rounds and ended up with his Danny and Erica when Scott appeared.

“Dude!” Scott said, grabbing Stiles’ arm.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Dude!” Scott said again, jumping up and down. He pointed.

Stiles looked. His heart just about stopped breathing.

There was Derek, ruggedly handsome as ever, dressed as Jack Skellington. He was wearing the black and white [suit](http://i51.tinypic.com/11h6lpl.jpg), but without the white gloves or the white and black make-up and eyeliner. Instead, he was wearing a ridiculously sexy Jack [fedora](http://halloweencostumes.costumestore.com/118290_01_Lg.jpg).

“Damn,” Danny commented.

“You lucky thing,” Erica said, nudging him by the hip with a giggle.

Derek spotted him and made his way straight for Stiles, never breaking eye contact and never stopping for anybody else. He stopped just a few feet from him.

“Hi,” Derek said, a small smile on his face. It was both parts pleased and embarrassed.

“Jack Skellington, The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Stiles gasped out.

_(“The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Halloween movie, Stiles. Everyone knows that. It came out in time for Halloween.”_

_“No, it’s not! It’s also shown during Christmas!”_

_“But Jack is a Halloween character.”_

_“The story has something to do with Halloween being over and Jack stealing Christmas! When Halloween comes, we’ll watch it. And when Christmas comes, we’ll watch it again.”_

_“…”_

_“What?”_

_“We’re spending the holidays together?”_

_“Of course! Um… er… unless you…”_

_“I’d like that. I really would.”)_

They stumbled into the nearest office, which happened to be Laura’s.

“Stiles!” Derek laughed as Stiles threw the fedora clear across the room. “I just put this whole outfit on.”

“Don’t care,” Stiles said, tugging him towards the couch. “I want it off so I can suck you off. Now.”

“Stiles.” Derek groaned as they crashed down on the couch, Stiles clambering on top of him.

The door burst open and in walked Peter, dragging Chris along. They paused.

“Oops,” Peter said. Then his eyes shone. “Oh, hey there, kids. I see you’re making much of the celebrations.”

“Get. Out.” Derek glared at his uncle.

Peter grinned. “No. Why not–”

“Peter,” Chris hissed.

Peter sighed. “Fine. Come on, Chris. We can go to your office, instead.” He turned to them. “Oh, and by the way, Chris already has the fundoshi on and–”

Chris slapped a hand over his face. “Shut up!”

Peter was dragged off and the door was closed behind them.

“Finally. God.” Stiles went back to trying to take off Derek’s pants.

Derek was just laughing.

“Stop it. I am not blowing you if you keep laughing,” Stiles glared down at him.

Derek laughed once more and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down for some filthy liplocking. Stiles then started unbuttoning Derek’s shirt. He was halfway done and just about ready to attack all that exposed skin when the door opened again.

There was a giggle.

“Erica,” Stiles sighed.

“Oops,” Erica said, looking a little tipsy. “Sorry, boss.”

“Not a problem,” Stiles said, waving a hand. “Just…”

Erica was obviously more than tipsy. “Boss, this is my boyfriend, Boyd. Boyd, the one on top is Stiles, the best boss in the world. The one with the open shirt under him is Derek, my boss’ boss and boyfriend”

The man, Boyd, looked uncomfortable but he nodded.

“Pleasure,” Stiles said. “Now please…” He waved a hand.

The door was closed again.

Derek took this time to grab Stiles by the shoulders, changing their positions until Stiles was the one under him.

“God, I hate these people,” Stiles muttered.

“I know.” Derek leaned down, kissing his neck, hands already working on the buttons faster than Stiles could. In no second at all, Stiles’ shirt was open and Derek’s hands were stroking the smooth, pale skin.

Stiles groaned as Derek lapped at his collarbone, letting out what was definitely not a squeal when Derek bit him. “God, Der. Your mouth. Fuck.”

The door was whipped open… again.

“Oh, sorry bro,” Scott said. “This one’s taken, guys.”

Allison giggled. “Have fun, Stiles. You too, Derek.”

“We’re happy for you,” Isaac said.

The three walked off, closing the door.

“I’ve had it!” Stiles pushed Derek off him and stood up. He stomped off towards the door and opened it.

“THIS OFFICE IS OCCUPIED, GODDAMNIT! STOP WALKING IN HERE!” He kicked a trashcan outside the door like a college student and slammed the door shut.

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really supposed to end at 30-something pages, goddammit. I will really appreciate the love. Seriously. Please. I think I broke something writing a fic this long. And please tell me if there are typos. It's so long I couldn't check everything. I had too much fun picking outfits for everyone. I hope the links work.
> 
> AGAIN, PLEASE NOTE THAT: I used the cases, discussions, lawyer lingo, and some of the jokes from Boston Legal, because I am neither a lawyer nor American so I don’t know how any of this mumbo-jumbo works and how to make legal cases so do not ask me about them nor berate me. Yada yada yada.
> 
> I only used up to Boston Legal S01E10. I might continue on to use the rest of the season/s for another fic or two. Meh. Maybe.


End file.
